Formula ONE PIECE
by KaizokuShojo
Summary: F-ZERO & ONE PIECE crossover. ONE PIECE charas are transported in a feasible way into the F0 world. Good story. Read it before making judgements! ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

_**Formula-One Piece**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE, nor do I own F-Zero. I do own, however, the idea to combine them. Nothing else.**

**_KS_: This is a fic I came up with one day while listening to my F-Zero soundtrack CD. For those of you who don't know, F-Zero is the single greatest racing game in the world. ****Just to let you know _how_ good it is, I _HATE_ racing games and I LOVE F-Zero. Really. Well, this fic is about the Straw hats getting transported (in a feasible way, mind you) to the future where F-Zero prevails. **

**I think you'll get the fic as you read. This isn't meant to be cheesy, because I have too much respect for ONE PIECE and F-Zero for that. But, it should have lots of funny goodness. Enjoy.**

CHAPTER ONE: Mugiwara no Densetsu

The F-ZERO Grand Prix dates back to the 26th century.

The GP--Grand Prix--is a fantastic race that displays the most incredible machines and most skilled pilots in the known galaxies in a heart-pounding, adrenaline-rushed action race with speeds exceeding 2000 km/h. The Prix is sponsored by the wealthy elite who determine the rules and who enters, and they organized the F-ZERO Execution Project. The Grand Prix's winner receives a LARGE cash prize and high prestige...but it's not as easy as it sounds to win.

The F-ZERO machines are fine, sound barrier-breaking units. They hover inches (or feet) off of the ground using something called a "G-Diffuser System", allowing them to reach their breakneck speeds. They reach these speeds using their micro-plasma engines.

Now, let us see something interesting...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was a fine day on the Going Merry. The wind was with them and so were the seas. Zoro and Sanji hadn't fought all day, and Usopp hadn't set himself on fire. It was peaceful.

Well, peaceful until...

"Ah...So hungry...Sanji...Neeeeeed meeeeeeaaaaat..." Luffy moaned as he lay draped over the Going Merry's figurehead.

Sanji sighed. He had known this was going to happen, that's why he had tried to spend as much time out of Luffy's sight or earshot as possible. When Luffy saw him, he thought of food, of course. And thinking of food made Luffy think of eating, and that made him hungry. Hungry for meat.

"Sanji!!" Luffy called. Sanji handed the parfait he had been working on over to Nami and gave Robin the coffee she wanted.

He tried to ignore the Rubberman's complaining by basking in Nami-san and Robin-chan's beauty.

"SANJI!!!!" Luffy said. He had come over. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to Nami's parfait. Sanji shook his head a bit, irritated.

"It's a parfait. A tangerine parfait." He replied. Luffy looked blank for a moment.

He didn't know what a parfait was; probably couldn't pronounce it, either. He continued to look blank. "Never mind." Sanji said. He walked away. Luffy leaned over Nami, looking at the dessert. "Mystery pudding..." He said as he looked at it hungrily, almost drooling.

"DON'T BOTHER NAMI-SAN!!" Sanji shouted, coming back and kicking Luffy in the face and sending him flying. He crashed into a wall.

"Then fix me some meat!!" Luffy said, pulling on his rubber face to get the footprint out of it.

Zoro opened an eye angrily and gritted his teeth. "Would you two be quiet!?!? I'm trying to sleep!!" He growled. Sanji shot him a look.

"Oi, Marimo, you sleep ALL THE TIME!!"

"I don't sleep all of the time." Zoro said.

Sanji sneered. "It's gotta be your body trying to tell you to cut back on the booze."

"Shut up!!"

"Uh...guys..." Nami said, getting up and putting her newspaper and parfait to the side.

"What is it, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, turning. Nami didn't reply, she just walked up behind him and pointed.

The bow of the ship was glowing, and as the ship was going along, the rest of the ship was starting to glow as well. Everyone looked and stopped what they were doing.

"What the...?" Zoro muttered, getting up. Luffy looked at the shimmering bow, and watched as the ship was being enveloped.

"Wow...!!!" He said with wide-eyes.

Usopp leapt up and grabbed onto the mast as the glow came toward him; but all it did was move up the mast. "Ah!! What is it!?" He cried out.

It started going faster. The glow then started to progress up the straw-hats' legs.

"Ah...!" Sanji said, watching.

"It's tingly!" Luffy smiled. Everyone started to feel weird; sick.

"I don't feel so well..." Nami moaned. Sanji reached out and put his arm around Nami's shoulder for comfort, and she didn't protest.

"It's a 'Mystery tingle'..." Luffy muttered. As soon as the entire ship and crew were engulfed, there was a brilliant but brief flash of light, and they were gone.

**KS: Thanks for reading! I know it's a weird idea, but it'll be good, bear with me! Any questions or whatever, ask in reviews! Just review...I love it and I'll even reply!!!**


	2. Over a Milenium

CHAPTER TWO: Over a Millennium

**KS: Hello there! Thanks for continuing on and reading chapter 2! I realize it seems a bit strange so far, but I've planned this one out fairly far (considering)! I hope you enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ONE PIECE or F-ZERO. I have no affiliations with Toei Animation, Shueisha, Eiichiro Oda, Nintendo, or Sega.**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

All fell black. The frightening embrace of unconsciousness enveloped the straw hat crew.

Nami opened her eyes slowly. It was a fairly dark room, but there was a strange set of lights above her. It was a ceiling of some kind. She also saw the sails of the Going Merry...

She felt so heavy-headed.

She sat up slowly. There was a man knelt beside her. He had grey hair, sunglasses, and wore a yellow outfit that was far too small for his big belly.

"Aaah!!!" Nami shouted as she sat up with a start.

"YAAAH!!" The man shouted, falling backwards. All the other straw hats woke up and sat up as well at the shouts.

"What...?" Robin said as she got up and touched her head.

Zoro sat up with a grunt. "Nn...Where am I...?" He asked.

Sanji sat up and rubbed his head. "Marimo...you never know where you are..." He said groggily. He couldn't miss a chance to insult Zoro, even if it did feel like there was someone bashing his head in. Nami looked around quickly. They were _inside_ of a building, still on the ship. How they got there, she couldn't remember. The ship didn't fit in there well, though. It had fallen over a bit and the mast had broken on the ceiling.

"Oh, man...I was worried. Who are you guys?" The man in the yellow outfit asked. Nami looked at him, somewhat disgusted at the man's fashion.

"Ah...who are _you_?" Nami asked in return. The man looked surprised for a minute, and then grinned in an embarrassed fashion as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself! I'm so rude today! My name is Dr. Clash!" He replied.

The rest of the crew was now up and fairly alert.

"AAAH!!! Merry!!" Usopp shouted as he saw the mast. He slumped over dejectedly. "Ah, I'm going to have to fix it again...Poor Merry..." he added. Chopper went over to him and patted him on the back.

Sanji and the others walked over to where Nami and the strange man were.

"Well," Dr. Clash started, "I was surprised when you people showed up like that. Are you okay?" He asked as he turned to the others.

Luffy wasn't listening; he was behind the man.

This ossan had something on his back. It looked like a backpack, but it had metal arms coming out of it...and they MOVED!!! Was it a devil fruit power? Luffy did the obvious thing in the situation: he poked it and pulled it. Hard.

"N!? What are you doing?" Dr. Clash asked, turning quickly.

"What is that thing, Ossan?" Luffy asked. Clash turned fully, making sure the thing on his back was away from Luffy. "This? This helps me to work. I am an inventor, mechanic, and F-Zero pilot." He replied.

Luffy looked confused. "F-Zero pilot? What's that?" He asked.

Nami pushed him out of the way. "Aha ha. Excuse me, but where are we? And why are we here?" She asked. Dr. Clash looked confused for a minute.

"Huh? Oh, Ah! Yes!! I forgot about that, sort of...!" He said, standing up straight and snapping his fingers.

This guy was weird.

He gestured with a sweeping hand to the room they were in. "This," he said, "Is my laboratory and my home." The place looked more like a mechanic's shop than a laboratory. He grinned broadly. "And as to why you're here...well, let's say that that's a very interesting subject."

"OSSAN! WHAT'S THIS THING DO?" Luffy called out. He, Usopp, and Chopper were off the ship and exploring the lab, and Luffy was holding up a fancy looking instrument and pointing at it.

"AH!! HOW'D YOU GET DOWN THERE SO FAST!?" Clash asked.

Nami growled as she ran up to the railing. "YOU MORONS!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LISTENING!!"

Clash turned back around, and surely enough, the two other people on deck didn't seem to be listening either. Zoro was asleep (again) and Sanji was trying to make sure that Robin was okay. Dr. Clash sighed. "Ah...kids." he muttered. He looked back at Nami.

"Don't worry, they're always like that." She said.

Dr. Clash looked like he realized something. "OI!!! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!!!" He said as he turned and shouted down at Luffy.

"So," Nami started, "Why are we here again?" She asked.

"Ah, yes! You see, I was popping popcorn a week ago when my microwave _burned it_. Yes, _burned _it. So, I tried to invent a better microwave. Well, you see, I tried it out today. After I punched in the numbers and pressed 'start', the stupid microwave started to glow and poof, there you people are!!!" He said, hand behind his head and smiling as if he were trying to pass it off as common place.

"Microwave?" Nami asked. "What's that?"

Dr. Clash gave her a blank look. "What? First that boy doesn't know about F-Zero and now you don't know what a microwave is? What planet are you people from?" He asked.

Now it was Nami's turn to give a blank look. "Planet...? Here. _This_ planet. Wait...I'm not dreaming, am I?" She asked. "Ah!!" She gasped with a jump. She turned and Sanji was there.

"I was just pinching your side to see if you were dreaming, my tangerine princess." He said sweetly.

"Don't do it again!" Nami shouted, punching him away. She turned back to Dr. Clash. "I'm sorry, but I'm confused."

"All I did was punch in 15:22..." He muttered to himself.

Nami looked at him funny. "Fifteen twenty-two? That's this year, isn't it?" She asked.

Clash stopped rubbing the back of his neck. "What? This year? Not hardly. That was about a thousand years ago." He replied.

Nami's eyes grew wide.

Everyone's eyes grew wide (except for Luffy's...he wasn't listening again.) What...did he just say?

"NANI!?!?!" They all gasped out in unison.

**(KS: Ah...that took a while. Not really. Anyways, I couldn't remember the precise current dates for F-Zero and for ONE PIECE, though I should know them both. If anyone can remember, tell me.)**


	3. Go Back!

CHAPTER THREE: Go back!

**KS: Hello, everyone! Thank you for coming to read chapter THREE of my newest (not-so-popular, for some reason XD ) story! I'd like to take this time to say that this WILL get good, but I might discontinue it if it doesn't get any more attention :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own or have affiliation with Nintendo, F-ZERO, Shueisha, Toei Animation, ONE PIECE, or Eiichiro Oda.**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"NANI!?!?!" The straw hats gasped out in unison.

"What?" Dr. Clash asked. "It _was_ about 1,000 years ago. Wait, what calendar do you use?" He asked, counting up on his fingers.

"What calendar do _you_ use!?" Nami asked, almost shouting.

"I think I understand." Robin said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What do you mean, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked.

Robin looked at Dr. Clash. "I don't know what this 'microwave' of yours is, but I am guessing that when you made your modifications to the broken one, you changed it's properties so that when you input a number, it would take it for a date and bring something from that date here." She said.

Dr. Clash rubbed his chin. "Well, that does make sense...wait, does it...?" He said.

Nami smiled thankfully. "Ah, that's good. All you have to do is just send us back with the microwave, right?" She asked.

Dr. Clash looked away nervously. "Well, it's not all that easy..."

"What? What's wrong?" Nami asked.

"Well," Dr. Clash continued, "Your ship smashed my microwave--and quite a bit of other equipment--for one thing. And, I don't know _how_ to send you back. I might just send you farther into the future, or maybe you'd even die. I didn't know I made a time machine in the first place. A microwave isn't supposed to do that, you know..." he replied.

Nami sighed heavily and dropped to the deck. "Ah...we're gonna die..." She muttered.

Luffy was now back on deck and looked excited. "Ah! Ah! Ossan! Have you ever heard of the Great Age of Pirates? Who became pirate king?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course I've heard of the Great Age of Pirates." Dr. Clash replied. "But, no one became pirate king. Most of the people vying for the position died from the government killed each other, or gave up. The people the government back then was starting to get nervous about suddenly disappeared one day and...Oh." He said.

"What?" Chopper asked.

"_You_…are the Straw Hat Pirates?" Clash asked.

Luffy grinned. "Yeah! We are!" He replied.

"So...we're in the future?" Sanji asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Does that mean I never became the world's greatest swordsman?" Zoro asked.

"Does that mean I never found the All Blue?" Sanji inquired.

Dr. Clash nodded.

"I've read about you people. You're Roronoa Zoro, right? You were a great history maker, but books say nothing about being the world's greatest swordsman." He said.

Nami looked over at Luffy. He didn't seem to grasp the concept. He just stood there, picking his nose.

"So, because we got transported here, our history never completed itself." She said sadly.

Dr. Clash nodded. "Right."

"What will we do? Are you sure that you can't send us back?" Nami asked.

Clash crossed his arms and scratched his chin with a gloved hand.

"Ah, I don't know. I could try to 'fix' the microwave again, but we wouldn't be able to test it. Last time it brought things to the future, now I have to get it to send them to the past. I'd have to send you back when I _think_ I have it right." He replied.

"So, you couldn't be sure?" Usopp asked. Clash nodded.

"Right. You might wind up farther in the future, too far in the past, in another dimension...or just dead." He replied.

"Ah ha ha ha...well, then, we'll just stay here and--" Usopp started nervously.

Luffy cut in.

"Alright!" He said, pumping his fist into the air. "Ossan, you're gonna do it! Try and send us back!" He said.

Clash stared at him. "But, if it doesn't work, you'll probably die." he told him.

"I know. But we've got important things to do back in our time! If we don't try to get back, what kind of men are we? Right guys?" Luffy asked.

"Right." Zoro and Sanji nodded. Usopp and Nami looked nervous with teary eyes, and Robin had a slight smile on her face.

"What happens if it goes wrong, probably?" Usopp asked with a somewhat broken voice.

"Then it would probably be like a worm-hole; you'd get pulled to ribbons and implode." Clash replied.

That set Usopp and Nami to crying. "We'll never make it..." They muttered in unison.

"How long will it take?" Robin asked Clash. He thought a minute.

"I'm not sure, but it'll be a while." He said.

Luffy grinned broadly. "Good! Then we can have an adventure while we wait!! A 'future adventure!!"

It would be a brand new chapter in a brand new world!

**KS: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know, it still hasn't got that good so far. Stick with me! My other fics are better, but oh well. :)**


	4. Future Adventure

CHAPTER FOUR: Future Adventure!

**KS: Hello! Welcome to ch4 of F-OP! XD**

**I hope you're enjoying it so far…I apologize that I haven't updated in a while. It's just that I've been busy with my more….popular fanfictions.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ONE PIECE, F-ZERO, or have any affiliations with Toei-Animation, Eiichiro Oda, Shueisha/Jump Comics, Nintendo, or Sega.**

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"Ah, Luffy," Usopp started. "Maybe we should just stay here."

Luffy looked at Usopp as if he was crazy. "Why?" He asked.

Usopp looked around a bit. "Well, we don't know what's out there! It's the future...there could be monsters! _Super_ monsters!!"

That made Luffy's grin come back with even more power. "Super monsters? Suge! I wanna go see 'em!"

"There aren't any 'monsters' alive on earth." Clash said, interrupting the conversation.

"See, Usopp? No monsters. Just think of it! The 'Future Adventure of Luffy'!!!" Luffy said. Usopp looked convinced and willing, now that he knew there weren't any monsters.

"Ah, I bet it's awesome! I'll call it, 'The Future Battles of the Great Captain Usopp'!!" He said in an excited tone.

"Guys, maybe we _should _stay here." Nami said.

"No! I'm the captain and I say we're _going_!" Luffy said.

Zoro put his hand on Nami's shoulder.

"They'll go either way. Come on, don't you wanna see what it's like too?" He said.

Nami still looked reluctant.

"I bet you could get something here that would sell big in our day." Usopp added.

That did it.

"All right, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said, Beri in her eyes.

Dr. Clash held up his hand to stop them. "Ah, wait, you don't know what you're doing. You'll break a law for sure." He said.

Nami grinned and waved it off. "It's fine, they're always doing that." She said. Clash did not look very comforted by that.

The ambitious pirates hopped off the ship and went to the door, where they stood a while looking at it.

"Ah...Ossan?" Luffy asked.

"Hm?" Dr. Clash grunted.

"How do you open the door?" Luffy said, cocking his head and crossing his arms.

Dr. Clash sighed...he was sure he'd be bailing them out of prison by the end of the day.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

After the Straw Hats left Dr. Clash's apartment/lab/garage, they experienced their first elevator (a high-speed one at that), and Usopp fainted for the first time (since he'd been in the future world, anyways). As they were on the elevator, Nami studied a building map to see where the front doors were, but when they stepped off Zoro almost got lost. It didn't take long, though, for them to reach the lobby, and they made their way to the front doors.

The mechanical doors slid open for them automatically, which in itself was an amazing thing to the crew. They stepped out into the bright sunlight, and gasped at the sight before their eyes.

Mute City.

"Oh...it's beautiful..." Nami awed.

"Wow..." Sanji muttered. Luffy's eyes lit up.

"Uoooooah!!!" He shouted quite loudly. Quite a few people around them stopped and looked at him like he was crazy, but it didn't take too long before they went on about their business.

What they saw was truly amazing. The city consisted of enormously tall, crystalline buildings. Wide, perfectly kept roads stretched across water and land alike. Along the roads sped amazing machines like nothing the Straw Hats had ever seen before that didn't even _touch_ the ground. Everything seemed to be designed with aesthetics in mind.

"This is amazing..." Robin said as she looked around. Zoro put his hands in his pockets, a small smile on his face.

"So, are we going to split up?" He asked. Nami looked over at him.

"Why would we do that?" She asked.

"Because," he started, "It'd be easier to explore the whole city."

"If we do, someone's gotta go with you or we'll never find you, Marimo." Sanji replied. Zoro just growled a bit at the remark. Sanji continued. "Of course, that wouldn't be so bad."

"Shut up, ero-cook!" Zoro shouted. Nami stepped in between them. They had just gotten here, she wasn't going to have any trouble out of them yet.

She sat her hands on her hips, still trying to take it all in. "Well, Zoro, you can go with Robin. Usopp, Chopper, you can go together. Luffy, you can come with Sanji and me; we need to keep an eye on you." She said. Luffy wasn't really listening all that closely. He was grinning like a little excited kid at Christmas (of course, at the mention of getting to go with Nami, so was Sanji).

"Okay, Luffy?" Nami asked again. Luffy nodded.

"Fine with me!" He replied, putting his hand on his hat.

"Alright," Nami said. "We'll go our separate ways and meet back up before dark. Everyone understand?" She asked. Everyone nodded.

"But why before dark?" Luffy asked.

"Well," Nami started, "We don't know how this place gets at night. It would just be a good idea. After all, we can explore more tomorrow."

Luffy grinned again. "Jaa, let's go already!" He said. Nami sighed. Keeping him in her sight normally was hard enough, let alone in a city like this.

**KS: It's starting to get there. I want it to hurry up and get to the good part: Sanji, Nami, and Luffy's exploration. That part is good. But, I need to work on my other (more popular) fanfics now. I'm sorry if it's not formatted nicely, but I didn't have much time to post it. Later!**


	5. Chopper and Usopp

**KS: Hi! Welcome to chapter five! Thanks for reading. I hope this chapter will be okay! The next one is pretty fun, so stay tuned! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't have any affiliations with Shueisha/Jump Comics, Eiichiro Oda, Toei Animation, Sega, or Nintendo. Not even with the EVIL 4Kids Entertainment.**

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

CHAPTER FIVE: Usopp and Chopper

Usopp and Chopper walked down the streets of Mute City, looking around. Chopper was in his more reindeer form, to try to be inconspicuous. But, there didn't seem to be much point in it.

"Oi, Chopper. Look." Usopp said, pointing. There was a thing--he couldn't tell if it was male or female, but he would guess male by the clothes--walking down the opposite side of the street. It was green, scaly, and had big, droopy lips.

"Ah, is that a fish-man?" Chopper asked. Usopp furrowed his brow.

"I don't know...It doesn't quite look like a fish to me." He replied.

As a matter of fact, they had seen _several_ of these weird creatures. Not necesarilly all of the same type. No, they had seen one a minute ago that looked half bird, half man. Chopper seemed more human than these things did.

"Do you think it's devil fruits?" Chopper asked. Usopp shook his head.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it." He replied. He stared at another as it passed by. "It's hard to tell..."

"Hm..." Chopper muttered. He turned himself into heavy point. But, no one uttered a cry or batted an eye; they acted like it was normal.

"That's weird." Usopp said. Chopper nodded a bit. "Yeah."

They walked for a little while longer.

"What do you wanna look for, Chopper?" Usopp asked after he realized that they really weren't going anywhere.

Chopper looked suddenly thoughtful; he hadn't thought about that, either.

"I guess a doctor or a pharmacy. I wanna see what kind of medicines they have now." He replied.

Usopp smiled. "I should've guessed that. I wanna go to a few stores to see what kind of gadgets they have." He said. Chopper smiled a little, too.

"That's what I thought." He said. Then he got an idea.

"Oh, oh! I wanna go to a bookstore, too!" The little reindeer said.

"Alright, we'll look for a pharmacy, a bookstore, and a doctor. Sounds good?" Usopp asked.

"And a gadget store." Chopper added.

"I know." Usopp said.

"Right!" Chopper laughed. And they set off.

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**KS: Sorry for the looooong wait for the update and short chappie. I'll make it up to you with an intriguing next chapter. I may revise this later.**


	6. Zoro and Robin

**Formula ONE PIECE**

**KS: Hello again! Welcome to chapter six of F-1 PIECE. Well, this chapter was a pain-in-the-butt to write, but here it is! It's definetely interesting for you ZxR fans. I'm kind of enjoying this, since I like both F-Zero and ONE PIECE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either ONE PIECE or F-Zero. I have no affiliations with Shueisha, Toei Animation, Eiichiro Oda, Nintendo, or Sega.**

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

CHAPTER SIX: Zoro & Robin

Zoro strolled down the street, one hand in his pocket, the other on the hilts of his katana.

"Swordsman-san..." Robin began. Zoro looked over to her.

"N?" He grunted. He had hoped it would be a quiet walk.

"Exactly where are we planning on going?" Robin asked. Zoro stopped thought for a minute. He wasn't really sure.

"Because," Robin continued, "We cannot just keep wandering all day."

Zoro sighed softly. "Well, I'd like to find a tavern or something...Maybe a weapons shop, too." he replied. He felt like he was reporting what he was going to be doing, like Robin was there to watch over him. In a way, she was; he knew they had sent someone with him so he wouldn't get lost. It wasn't his fault that he _happened_ to take a wrong turn so often...

Anyways, he could take care of himself. Robin smiled slightly.

"Ah, I see. Well, perhaps we could see a bit more of the city as well." she suggested. "And, we should probably go to the weapons shop _before_ going to a tavern."

She was probably right...who knew what kind of trouble one could get into at a 'modern' bar? He didn't know anyting about this weird, future world. He should see what he can before doing anything that could possibly end...badly.

"Okay, whatever." he replied, continuing to walk.

"Ah, Swordsman-san..." she started. Zoro turned again. "What?" he asked, a hint of impatience in his voice. Robin gestured across the street. "I believe _that_ is a weapons shop, isn't it?" she said. Zoro looked, and it certainly appeared to be. On the front it had "Guns, Blasters, and Police Surplus" written in light somehow. Zoro grunted in what seemed to be aproval, possibly thanks.

He started to cross the busy sidestreet when it seemed no vehicles were coming, but a man in uniform came up and stopped him abruptly.

"Oi oi, what do you think you're doing?" the man asked. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Crossing the street." he replied. "What does it look like?"

The man, apparently a policeman, shook his head. "It looks to me like you were j-walking. I'm afraid I'm going to have to write you a citation."

Robin saw the trouble and came over. "Excuse me, officer," she started, "We're not from around here. He didn't know." She, thinking quickly, bloomed several pairs of arms at the elbow and sat them on Zoro's shoulders, pulling him back slightly. Hopefully it would add to the effect that they weren't from around 'here'. The weird creatures she had been seeing made her think of it.

The officer didn't even look twice, as if such strange powers were nothing to be amazed at. He pushed his hat up slightly and scratched his head. "Well, okay," he said, "But don't do it again."

And he walked away.

Zoro pulled free of Robin's grip and looked back at her, studying her for a moment.

"That was some pretty quick thinking." he said. Robin smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Swordsman-san." she replied.

They continued across the street and went into the shop. In there was a short little man with slightly crusty looking skin and stubby horns growing from his forehead. He smiled as he saw two new customers walk in.

"Ah, welcome, welcome! Welcome to Bart's Armory Emporium! What can I help you with today?" he said enthusiasticly. Zoro said nothing at first, his eyes wandering about the room. Most of the things in there even he didn't know what were. What he was looking for, though, he did not see. Finally, his eyes fell on the short man.

"Swords." he said simply. "I'd like to have a look at your swords."

The short shopkeeper smiled and clasped his hands together. "Ah, swords! What a fine choice, sir. What kind would you like, Delta Beam or Hyper Fine?" he asked. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"What? What the heck are you talking about? I just want to see swords." he said. He sat his hand on the hilts of his for emphasis.

The shopkeep looked puzzled a moment before speaking. "You mean...metal swords? Sir, we don't have those _here_. Even if I did, I doubt you could afford one." he replied. Zoro furrowed his brow. "What?" he asked. "Why don't you have any swords?"

"Well, sir," the shopkeep began, "No one really uses them anymore. I mean, it's really rare. Most people just use beamswords...you know, Light Sabres."

Zoro's brow creased even further. Beamswords? What the heck were those?

"What do you mean no one uses them anymore?!" he said, his tone a bit offended and angry at the same time.

"They just became...obsolete, sir. But, we have got plenty of beamswords in stock. If you want, you could trade in those pieces of scrap at your side. I'm sure you can get a lot out of them, a museum's sure to want something like that."

Zoro's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Scrap?" he asked. He pulled Kitetsu out and held it to the man's throat quickly.

"_These_ are _not_ 'scrap'." he hissed. Robin sprouted a hand from Zoro's arm and grabbed his hand.

"Swordsman-san...Remember? We are supposed to be 'careful'." she said. Zoro looked back at the black-haired woman a while before finally putting his sword away. He huffed a bit.

He started to walk out of the store, turning to adress the shopkeep one more time before he did.

"A good sword," he said, "Can beat anything in _here_ in the right person's hand."

And with that, he left, followed by Robin.

0100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100

After that, they had really found nothing else, and Robin knew that Zoro was in a poor mood since he had found this new world had no place for swords, so she found a bar for him.

And that's where they were now.

Zoro sat over a mug of rum while Robin sat fairly nearby. The green-haired teen swordsman had said nothing since their experience at the weapons shop. Robin had said nothing as well, knowing that he was not going to be in the mood for a chat.

No swords, Zoro thought. No real, honest swords? Were they just scrap? Was there no one that could even handle a blade in this time? If so, he could not stand to be here. The sooner they went home, the better. He took a swig of his drink.

"Oi, you, green-haired boy." someone said from behind in a gruff voice. Zoro turned to see a somewhat short, bulky man seemingly in his mid-forties. He wore a leather vest over a white shirt and blue pants tucked into black boots and held up by a long, yellow belt. His muscular arms were bound tightly at the forearm with cloth bandages, and his eyes were hidden by small, round sunglasses. Something like a flight helmet covered his head.

He glared at Zoro with a nasty scowl on his face.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing sitting _there_, boy?" the man asked. Zoro scowled as well.

"Drinking, what does it look like?" he replied. The newcomer tilted his head slightly in aggrivation.

"That's _my_ chair; get up." he growled. Zoro sneered.

"I didn't see _your_ name on it. I didn't see _anyone's_ name on it, actually, so go someplace else."

The man with the sunglasses fumed and sat his hand upon the hilt of a katana at his side, an action that imediately got Zoro's attention.

"Boy, you have no idea who you're messing with. Now, I'm feeling generous today, so you're going to move by the count of _five._" the man hissed. Zoro smirked. So...swords weren't dead after all.

"One..."

Zoro felt a twinge of excitement.

"Two..."

This was going to be interesting.

"Three..."

Zoro's own hand itched to go to the swords at his side.

"Four..."

He knew better...if swords were as rare as the guy in the shop said...this would be a shock to the ossan...how fun...

"FIVE!!!"

The man whipped out the blade and it swept down in a glint of steel, grinning as he did.

The man's grin faded, though, when he heard the clash of metal against metal. He saw the fine blade Zoro had used to block, and saw the young boy's other hand on the hilt of yet another of three blades at his side. The man cocked his eyebrow before smiling.

"Ah...a swordsman, eh? Heh heh..._This_ is a pleasant surprise..." he smirked.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**KS: Hey, what do you know, I updated! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry updates have been slow...heh, I've been VERY busy! While you wait for the next chappie, you might want to go and take a look at my art! It's listed as my homepage on my profile! There is plenty of One Piece art with some F-Zero! (Of course, there's a lot of F-0 stuff in my 'scraps' section of my gallery. XD )**

**Until next time:)**


End file.
